


Untie A Ribbon

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [114]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ling’s hair is simply fascinating. <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa probably wouldn’t approve of this pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untie A Ribbon

He’d first noticed Ling’s hair when he was in armor. The glossy length of it just begged to be to be loosed from its ribbon, to be tugged and stroked. Al’d felt so strange about that – he’d always thought Winry was cute, just not his type; and then there was Paninya, and she was exotic, with her pretty, dark skin and hair; and while he thought First Lieutenant Hawkeye was probably the prettiest woman he’d ever seen, none of them really made him want to touch them. 

After he healed from getting his body back, Al decided to go to Xing, partly because he wanted to learn Xingese alchemy. He didn’t even dare think about his other reason. He tried to rationalize it to Ling and had a feeling Ling was laughing at him behind his solemn expression, not to mention being really distracting, sitting on the edge of the bed like he was. 

“So, there is someone else?” Ling asked, lounging back on his elbow. 

Al tried to avert his eyes. “Well.” 

“I thought so! Is it anyone I know?” Ling chuckled.

The look on his face was practically a dare, and Al accepted it. Taking two steps to the bed, Al grabbed Ling’s shoulders and kissed him. Almost immediately, he dropped his hands. “Uh.” 

Ling reached up, pulling the ribbon from his ponytail. Jet-black hair falling around his shoulders, he smiled. “Want to try that now that I’m ready for it?”

“Yeah,” Al grinned, leaning in again. 


End file.
